Here's To The Future
by GraceW1323
Summary: Ino Yamanaka and her friends are starting their senior year of high school see what their future holds. Inoxitachi and other parings


There was a knock on the door which startled the sleeping teen. "Ino? You up?" Asked inoichi who was curious as in why his daughter who was always up at least a hour early for everything to get ready, but this time was still sleeping?

Ino shot straight up from her bed and looked to her side to her nightstand to see it was already 6am when she should have been up an hour ago. "Oh my god!" She shrieked loudly and jumped out of bed,swinging her door wide open almost hitting her father in the process then rushed to the bathroom.

"Jesus Ino you nearly killed me!" Yelled her father with sweat running down his face while he leaning against the wall close to the door that nearly hit him. Within 20 minutes the door reopened. "Sorry dad! Guess I'm not use to getting up for school anymore" she said with a laugh while walking towards the kitchen where her father was preparing breakfast.

"Well it doesn't help you stayed up so late. Eggs?" He asked raising his eyebrow holding a egg and frying pan. His daughter shook her head. "No thanks I'm already running late thanks though. Gotta go love you!" She said giving her dad a peck on the cheek before rushing out the front door. He shrugged his shoulders while breaking the eggs.  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"More for me then he thought to himself.

Today Ino started her last first day of high school. She got into her car while getting her phone out to text her best friend Sakura and then plugged in her aux cord. Speeding on her way to sakura's she spotted her other childhood best friends shikamaru and choji walking.

Ino rolled down her window and slowed down behind them. "Need a ride?" She said with a smirk as the boy's looked at each other then got in. "Thanks Ino! Your a life saver!" Said her chubby friend in the back seat said while he looked through his bag to find a snack. "Swear to god choji if you leave my car a mess again you're dead." She said looking up at her mirror glaring at him as he put his hands up in defeat.

"How can you listen to such music this early in the morning" shikamaru said slouching in the passenger seat reaching out to change the song. "Shikamaru Nara you can't go messing around with someone's music while you're in their car!" Ino said smacking his hand away earning a glare from him and a snicker from the back seat.

When they finally made it to sakura's house they found their pink haired friend waiting very impatient with her arm crossed her chest with an annoyed face. "Shika you know if you're real gentleman you'd let her sit there" said Ino as she parked the car while shikamaru mumbled which sounded like troublesome women under his breath as he got out of the car and moved into the back seat.

"Thanks shikamaru! So are you guys excited for this year?" Sakura asked with a cheerful smile. "Lets make this year mean something!" Ino said cheerfully as she turned the music up louder, while the guys gave her a "yeah, sure" answer. Finally after our little ride we made it to the schools parking lot and started walking.

"Hey guys! Can you guys believe it's our last year in this hell hole?!" Said Naruto who ran behind Sakura and I as he swang his arms around our necks getting between us. "Jesus Naruto you scared the living shit out of me!" Yelled Ino who pushed him off her as she continued walking, as the rest of the gang met up with them.

"Yeah we all know his face can scare anyone away" said sasuke as everyone laughed but of course Naruto who ran up to him. "What'd you say? Trying to pick a fight you tomato loving freak?!" He said as Sakura ran in between them and clinged onto sasukes are with a death grip. "Naruto you leave him alone always picking fights when someone says the truth!" She said glaring at naruto which made sasuke smirk knowing he won this "battle".

"N-now guys can't we go without fighting this y-year" stuttered Hinata as Naruto wrapped his arm around her neck. "Really Naruto? That's the best comeback you got?" Asked Shino as him and sai who was just taking everything in as they walked close behind them. "Well see how long that last Hinata, now let's get a move on guys we're already almost late!" Ino said looking back at her shy friend who's face was as red as a tomato.

"Aye-aye captain" kiba making his way in the front of the group with Ino, saluting her. "Troublesome woman always barking orders" said shikamaru to choji, Lee, tenten and Neji. "Oh come on shikamaru you should know already that she just hates being late" said tenten trying to lighten the mood as the others just chuckled at his remark. "Along with not getting her way, or being in charge, anyway shape or form of that" said shikamaru which the other nodded their heads in agreement.

As they made their way to the hallway Ino caught a glimps of a group. She taught they looked pretty familiar but couldn't put her tounge on it. Can't even get away from him at school now" sighed sasuke told his girlfriend Sakura. That's right! It's sasukes brother Itachi and his little group. "I thought they graduated last year?" Ino asked looking over to her best friend and sasuke. "That's what happens when you skip so many days" shikamaru said while naruto jumped up. "Or maybe their just that dumb!" He said laughing and looking at everyone then stopped realizing none was joining in.

"If that's the case then your aren't going to make it" said neji as everyone started to laugh other than naruto of course. While Naruto tried to fight Neji who wasn't fazed, but I couldn't take my eyes off that group down the hall. More like I couldn't take my eyes off a certain someone and he was staring straight back at me with a smirk before walking away with his friends.

So here's the first chapter hope you enjoyed it! Hoping for many more chapters


End file.
